


Wet and Wild

by whippedharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, Bumhole instead of Butthole, Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate dildo, Crack Fic, M/M, Older Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedharry/pseuds/whippedharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wins a contest to meet his celebrity crush Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Wild

Harry is a die hard Louis Tomlinson fan. So when he hears about a contest to meet Louis, of course he enters it. It's not until a couple weeks later that he remembers that he entered the contest that he gets a phone call from an unknown number, telling him that he won the contest. Harry just about shits himself in excitement, he couldn't believe he's meeting the one and only Louis Tomlinson. 

On the day that he's suppose to meet Louis, Harry wakes up extra early and makes sure he looks hella cute putting a pink bow in his hair, and smelling hella good, like pudding. Chocolate, which is Louis' favorite kind of pudding. A limousine shows up outside his house, he can't even contain his excitement as he jumps in the backseat. The driver, Liam, tells him he's taking him to Louis' office. Harry's not very surprised, he is a pretty busy man. 

On the way there, Harry's shaking in excitement. He texts his best friend Zayn and tells him "HNOLY SIHTI IM MMEEITNGF LOYUIS/?///" as a matter of fact, he could barely hold his phone just to text that. Finally, they show up to this bomb ass office place. He gets out of the limousine and secretary Niall leads him inside. "Hello Harry, Louis is in his office at the moment, i'll let him know you're here" as Niall walks off, Harry is practically losing his shit. He's finally going to meet Louis, after all these years of dreaming and loving him from afar. 

"Harry, come in?" Louis yells from his office. Harry is too nervous to even move to his office, he feels like he needs to be carried. Harry slowly makes his way to the door. Green eyes meet with blue. "Hello Harry, nice to meet you." Louis says excitedly. Harry melts just by the sound of his feminine voice. "H-h-h-hello!" Harry stutters out. "Um, take a seat Harry, tell me about yourself love." Louis says and he points down to the seat in front of him. Harry sits down and makes himself comfortable which is a bit hard for him, hopefully Louis can't see how nervous he is. 

"Um, I-I'm 1 years old.. I-I mean 16, sorry." Louis raises his eyebrow at him. "Interesting." Harry felt kind of shitty, he felt like he was being judged harshly by Louis. "So, why are you wearing a bow?" Louis asks in curiosity. "U-uh... I just wanted to look good... for you?" Harry blushes and hides his face. He just wants to get out now. "And is that chocolate pudding I smell?" Louis asks. Harry blushes even more. "Yeah... I know it's your favorite..." Harry mumbles in embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed, I think it's kinda cute. It's too bad you're only 16." Louis laughs. Harry's face is fully red now. Did Louis really just say that? Did Louis really just call him cute? Jesus CHRIST. 

"T-thanks, you're pretty hot." Harry mumbles so quietly it's like he whispered it to himself but Louis hears him and gets up from his desk. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I may be a little old for you but doesn't mean I can't stick my dick inside your bumhole.. may be illegal but I'm gonna do it anyway" Louis whispers in his ear. Harry has to pinch himself to make sure he's not dreaming. Dammit, he's dreaming. Louis is still sitting there with a confused look on his face. "I'd really like to stick my dick inside you" Harry says bluntly. Louis sits there completely confused. "Harry, what are you on about? I'm way too old for you." Louis laughs nervously. Harry can't let dreams get to him no more, he's wanted this for so long, and now he's finally in front of the man he's always wanted. "Who cares how old you are? It's only a few years, i'll be 18 in 2 years. Y'all trippin."

Harry gets up and leans against Louis desk. "Harry, that's not the point, you're just a fan, and anyways, how do you know I'm gay? I'm infact straight, and I won't have some 16 year old 'fan' come into my office suddenly wanting to stick his dick inside me after being such a nervous wreck?" Louis huffs and rolls his eyes. Harry mocks Louis by rolling his eyes back at him. "I can tell how gay you are and how much you want me." Harry smirks. "Why do you think I wore this gay ass bow? I thought you'd get the memo." 

"Get out of my office, please." Louis says pointing to the door. Harry takes Louis' key off his desk and goes over to the door and locks it. "I'm not leaving." Harry says throwing the keys in some plant near Louis desk. "I'll call security" Louis threatens. Harry goes and sits on Louis lap. Harry doesn't even feel Louis try to push him off, he knows Louis wants him too. "Why are you so afraid to admit you want me?" Harry whispers. "I'm not gay, and I don't know why you want me." 

"Why wouldn't I want you? You have gorgeous blue eyes like the ocean, you have a bum like a peach, you have an amazing complexion, you're so beautiful not to mention your body is absolutely perfect. How could I possibly not want you?" Harry whispers fixing his bow a little. Louis is shocked, nobody has talked about him like Harry has. Their lips meet, slow and soft. "I am infact a lil gay." Louis whispers and smiles. 

Secretary Niall knocks on Louis' door. "Louis mate, are you guys alright in there?" Niall keeps knocking. He supposes he should look through the window near the door and see if everyone's okay, he feels a bit creepy but what's the worst that could happen? He peeps in only to find Harry's dick in Louis' bumhole. Niall goes blind. "Shit.... that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

BAP

**Author's Note:**

> me and lily worked so hard on this


End file.
